ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cerámica andalusí
Cerámica hispano-morisca o cerámica andalusí, con este nombre se conoce a la producción cerámica fabricada en Al-Ándalus durante la época árabe y algún tiempo después, que revelan aún las influencias árabes. Su distintivo principal se halla en las formas elegantes de las vasijas, en el vidriado de las mismas, de los azulejos y en el uso de los esmaltes, por sus reflejos metálicos y cuerda seca, lo que nos introduce en una de sus característica mas innovadora, el empleo de los materiales cerámicos como uso arquitectónico desconocido hasta entonces. Inicios Con la llegada del pueblo árabe, se produce en las tierra de Al-Ándalus, la mezcla de los estilos anteriores tardorromanos, (tartésico, fenicios) con los propios beréberes e incluso orientales como iraquíes, persas o chinos, se puede denominar como periodo paleoandalusí Retuerce y Zozaya, y está comprendido entre el emirato Omeya, entre los s VIII y finales del IX. Nos encontramos con un enriquecimiento sobre todo en formas y técnicas. Paisajes de conquista Escrito por Thomas F Glick, Josep Torró Abad. p 62. la primera innovación importante se produce a finales del S X, la cuerda seca, consiste en delimitar los esmaltes con un "cordón" separador, con la consecuencia de no permitir que se mezclen los esmaltes. fuentes de la terminología. En la actualidad se puede decir que las fuentes originales de la época, nos permite tener una clasificación según los términos de dicha época, y emplear toda la riqueza que empleaban los ceramistas en dicho periodo de la historia, es decir, no emplear términos genéricos. El hallazgo de dos fuentes notariales, del S XI, del alfaquí valenciano al Buntî, y del toledano Ibn Mugit, son las bases de la terminología que se usa en la actualidad. Fonts documentals i ceràmica andalusina. Pablo Yzquierdo. en Segones Jornades de Joves Historiadors i Historiadores, Barcelona,1988. Terminología y cerámica andalusí. Manuel Acién Almansa. Técnicas cerámicas Cuerda seca La Cuerda seca, Imagen:Cuerdaseca Jaen.jpg|Museo Provincial de Jaén. Imagen:Alcazaba-IMG 2907.jpg|Alcazaba of Malaga, Spain. Verde manganeso *Verde manganeso Imagen:Bol andalusí-Cerámica de Zaragoza-S XI.jpg|Museo del Teatro Romano de Cesaraugusta Loza dorada *loza dorada, los vasos nazaríes o de la Alhambra constituyen la máxima expresión de la cerámica de reflejos metálicos. Se conoce la exportación clara al menos a Egipto y Siria. se fabricaron desde el S XIII al XV. Se elaboraron también grandes azulejos con esta técnica para decoración arquitectónica.El arte hispanomusulmán. Escrito por Antonio E. Momplet Míguez. p 277. Como referencia escritas tenemos: PATERNA CENTRO PRODUCTOR DE CERÁMICA DORADA EN LA EDAD MEDIA. Mercedes Mesquida García. #En el manuscrito datado en 1154, el geógrafo Abu Muhammad al-Idrisi afirma que en Calatayud se fabricaba cerámica dorada que se exportaba a lejanos países. #Otra noticia documental que tenemos de la fabricación de cerámica dorada en al-Andalus es de Ibn Said al-Magribi (1213-1286) que dice “…se fabrica en Murcia, Málaga y Almería un vidrio de calidad y una cerámica vidriada dorada”. Paterna centro productor de cerámica dorada en la edad media. Autora Mercedes Mesquida García #Abu’l-Qasim’s en su tratado de cerámica, de este autor hay un texto en ingles en la excelente página J.W. Allan, “Abu’l-Qasim’s Treatise on Ceramics”, Iran 11 (1973) pp.111-20 y su comentario de Alan Caiger-Smith, Imagen:Jarrón tipo Alhambra (M.A.N. Madrid) 01.jpg|Jarrón tipo Alhambra. image:Cerámica vidriada y dorada Zaragoza S XI.jpg|Fragmento de bandeja de loza dorada andalusí de Zaragoza. Siglo XI. Imagen:Granada Alhambra gazelle Poterie 9019.JPG Imagen:Alcazaba-IMG 2915.jpg|Ataifor de la Nao. Siglo XIV. Loza dorada pintada y vidriada. Engalba *Engalba Esgrafiado El Esgrafiado en el mundo musulmán hispánico se practicaba la técnica del manganeso esgrafiado que consistía en extender una capa elaborada con óxido de manganeso para esgrafiar después y dejar al descubierto la loza blanca. Esta técnica tiene un paralelo en el arte del magreb. Elaborada con pastas de muy buena calidad, de color blanco o pajizo, normalmente los esgrafiados son geométricos o caligráficos. Imagen:Alcazaba-IMG 2919.jpg|Alcazaba de Málaga. Esgrafiado y manganeso. Imagen:Ceramica islamica cartagena.jpg|Teatro Romano de Cartagena (España siglos XI y XII. Museo del Teatro Romano de Cartagena. *Mayólica *Azulejo *Alicatado clasificación según pasta. Pueden dividirse en tres tipos: *''barros arábigos''. Los barros arábigos son debidos a los musulmanes en las regiones que no habían sido reconquistadas. Los más antiguos que se conocen son los fragmentos descubiertos en Medina Azahara (junto a Córdoba) y que datan de los últimos años del siglo X. En ellos, predominan los colores blanco y rojo que brillan con reflejos dorados siendo sus dibujos figuras de animales y arabescos. Les siguieron los azulejos de Sevilla, introducidos por los almohades en el siglo XII. *''barros mudéjares''. Los barros mudéjares, propios de las zonas reconquistadas se distinguen por las decoraciones de leones rampantes, antílopes y otros diferentes motivos heráldicos (o los mismos escudos de las personas que hacían la demanda), junto con inscripciones góticas y hojarasca árabe. Tienen color azul o bistre con reflejos dorados y datan de los siglos XIII hasta principios del XVI. *''barros moriscos''. Los barros moriscos propiamente dichos, muy inferiores a los precedentes, corresponden a la época del Renacimiento y tienen ornamentación algo tosca, de gusto árabe, de color rojo y con reflejos cobrizos. Las formas de vasijas más comunes en toda esta cerámica son los platos finos, de varios tamaños y las jarritas o jarrones con asas a modo de aletas. Hay también tinajas sin barnizar y con cierta ornamentación lineal rehundida, hecha con molde en el barro fresco, las cuales con otras menores de igual estilo suelen ser mudéjares. Se conservan asimismo preciosos azulejos con dibujos de lacerías que desde el siglo XIV iban sustituyendo a los alicatados de igual tipo, siendo ellos mismos reemplazados desde el siglo XIV por otros de variados dibujos platerescos o del Renacimiento. Los centros principales de producción de cerámica hispano-morisca fueron Málaga, Granada, Valencia con Játiva y Manises y Mallorca (de donde creían los italianos que procedieron las mayólicas), aparte de otros centros menores como Sevilla, Toledo y Zaragoza. De Baleares, pasó a Italia la fabricación de lozas moriscas, y correspondiendo su apogeo hacia el 1530. Por entonces, hubo en España diferentes fábricas de loza que imitaron los productos de anteriores siglos, sin excluir la reproducción de obras italianas, mayormente las de Lucca della Robbia. De esta última clase, fue la célebre fábrica de Talavera, que en el siglo XVI produjo toda suerte de objetos de cerámica, predominando el gusto italiano, mientras que las fábricas de Manises y Paterna siguieron con sus vajillas esmaltadas pero de reflejo cobrizo continuando con la tradición morisca. La de Toledo fabricaba, sobre todo, curiosos azulejos de visos metálicos y de estilo plateresco, ostentando variadas figuras con perfiles un tanto de relieve. Hoy se pretenden imitar dichos azulejos, empleándolos como entonces para revestimiento de paredes. Hornos * Horno de barras, horno donde se usaban barras cilíndricas, gruesas para el montaje, se podían incluso incrustar en huecos especiales en las paredes del horno, esta técnica se llegó a exportar y utilizar durante un corto tiempo en México.CERÁMICA CALIFAL DE DENIA. Forn de barres. En Marsella, se ha encontrado también un horno de este tipo, así como en Samarcanda.projet "Four à barres" La cuisson 2008 du four à barres Ce four à barres, le seul de ce type découvert dans cette zone, fait exception. D’un diamètre intérieur de 2 mètres environ, sa paroi présente des rangés de trous régulièrement répartis destinés à recevoir des barres de terre cuite de 45 cm de long avec un diamètre de 6 à 7 cm maximum. Ces barres forment ainsi des étagères destinées à supporter les poteries pendant la cuisson. Ce four a été utilisé dés la création de l’atelier ; il est de type islamique et a été rapidement transformé en four à arceaux en réemployant les barres primitives comme matériaux de construction. Des fours identiques ont été trouvés en Espagne. Des fours à barres existent actuellement en Iran et dans la région de Samarkand. Une reconstitution axonométrique de ce four est présentée. * Horno árabe Véase también *Hispano-Moresque ware *Kiln *Mudéjar *Tin-glazed pottery Enlace externos *Les fours de potiers médiévaux de Marseille *A Potted History of Hispano-Moresque *Met Museum Parade Helmet in Hispano-Moresque Style *elementos comunes entre las artes industriales de Egipto y España: Especialmente en la cerámica. Dr. Ahmed Ali Morsi. Bibliografía *Caiger-Smith, Alan, Lustre Pottery: Technique, Tradition and Innovation in Islam and the Western World (Faber and Faber, 1985) ISBN 0-571-13507-2 *Caiger-Smith, Alan, Tin-glazed Pottery in Europe and the Islamic World: The Tradition of 1000 Years in Maiolica, Faience and Delftware (Faber and Faber, 1973) ISBN 0-571-09349-3 *J. NAVARRO PALAZON, La cerámica esgrafiada andalusí de Murcia, Murcia 1986. *J. ABELLAN PEREZ, <>, ACTAS DEL CONGRESO INTERNACIONAL <> CEUTA 1987. Madrid 1988, Tomo II. *M. ACIEN ALMANSA, <>. MAINAKE I, 1979. Categoría:Cerámica de España Categoría:Cerámica de Al-Andalus Categoría:Historia de la cerámica Categoría:Reflejos metálicos Categoría:Cerámica del islam Categoría:lustre